Technical Field
The present exemplary embodiments relate to a suspension member for a vehicle.
Related Art
Conventionally, suspension members have been known where right and left rear coupler portions and a rear cross member are integrally formed by die casting, right and left front coupler portions are formed by die casting, and a front cross member and right and left longitudinal members are formed by extrusion (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2005-289115).
However, if the front coupler portions of the suspension member end up becoming broken by an impact load input from the vehicle body front side such as when the vehicle is involved in a frontal impact, it becomes difficult for the impact load to be transmitted to the longitudinal members (side frames), so there is the concern that the amount of energy absorbed by the longitudinal members will be reduced.